2370
Events Prime universe * Stardate 47007.1 - The , commanded by Rudolph Ransom, is commissioned. ( ) * Stardate 47025.4 - A second Borg incursion into Federation space continues (having begun in 2369, around stardate 46982.1), as individualized Borg drones are led by Lore, a Soong-type android. However, their attempt to annihilate the Federation is once again foiled by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the . Lore is defeated, deactivated, and dismantled. ( ) * Borum gives Rionoj Li Nalas' earring to smuggle out of the Hutet labor camp. Rionoj travels to Deep Space 9 and passes the earring to Quark, who later gives it to Kira Nerys. ( ) * By supporting a Bajoran extremist group called The Circle, the Cardassian Union tries to regain its influence on Bajor. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres joins the Maquis after Chakotay saves her life. ( ) * Verad boards Deep Space 9, while the station is being operated by a skeleton crew, to steal the from Jadzia Dax. He is later stopped by Benjamin Sisko and the symbiont is returned to Jadzia. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres gets inside a Cardassian missile intended to destroy Maquis targets and reprograms it. She nicknames it Dreadnought. ( ) * The Enterprise-D receives a new warp core on Thanatos VII, manufactured with interphasic techniques. The core also brings along interphasic organisms which attach themselves to the crew, but a method is later devised to remove them. ( ) * Elaysian Ensign Melora Pazlar is transferred to Deep Space 9. Julian Bashir falls in love with her and plans a risky procedure based on the research of Nathaniel Teros to help her walk in normal gravity. ( ) * Standard warp drive is discovered to have detrimental effects on the fabric of subspace. A program is launched to develop a safer means of warp travel, which is first incorporated on the . ( ) * Aboard the , Gideon Seyetik makes an attempt to reignite Epsilon 119. In order to free his wife, Nidell, from their marriage, he pilots a shuttlecraft into the star, killing himself, but bringing Epsilon 119 back to life. ( ) * Kathryn Janeway is chosen to command the . ( ) * The Skrreea arrive from the Gamma Quadrant looking for the mythical planet Kentanna. ( ) * The El-Aurian Martus Mazur sets up Club Martus on Deep Space 9's Promenade. ( ) * The is found in the Devolin system. The phasing cloak is retrieved by Admiral Erik Pressman and installed aboard the Enterprise-D to allow it to escape from within an asteroid. Illegal Starfleet involvement in the development and testing of the device is revealed. ( ) * William T. Riker and Deanna Troi observe the final adventure of the original . ( ) * Alyssa Ogawa, Sam Lavelle, and Taurik are promoted to lieutenant junior grade. ( ) * Ensign Sito Jaxa is believed killed during a mission to return a Cardassian officer working as a Federation spy to the Cardassian Union. ( ) * Deanna Troi is promoted to full commander and becomes a bridge officer upon passing the Bridge Officer's test. ( ) * While searching for suitable planets to establish colonies near the wormhole, Benjamin Sisko and Miles O'Brien discover a lost Erewon-class colony ship, and the remains of the colonists who have been living under an artificially created EM field for ten years. The leaders of the colony, Alixus and her son Vinod, who set up the field, are taken back to stand trial for the deaths of the colonists that could have been saved over the years. ( ) * Alyssa Ogawa marries Andrew Powell. The couple also conceive a child. ( ) * Dr. Beverly Crusher discovers Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome when she inadvertently causes the Enterprise-D to become infected. ( ) * Wesley Crusher leaves Starfleet Academy to join the Traveler in explorations of alternate planes of reality. ( ) * Edgar Willoughby, Jr. is born. ( ) * Jadzia Dax is reunited with Kang, Kor, and Koloth and joins them on a mission to kill an enemy who has eluded them for almost a century - The Albino. ( ) * A group of Federation colony worlds declare an unofficial war on the Cardassian Union after rejecting the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. They call themselves the Maquis. ( ; ) * An emergent lifeform uses the systems on board the USS Enterprise-D to reproduce, temporarily giving the Enterprise sentience. ( ) * After Elim Garak becomes ill after overuse of a cranial implant, Julian Bashir receives help from Enabran Tain to save his friend's life. ( ) * Ro Laren completes the Advanced Tactical Training program and is promoted to lieutenant. She returns to the Enterprise-D, but later defects to the Maquis. ( ) * Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir are transported to the mirror universe. ( ) * Captain Jean-Luc Picard successfully passes a test of Humanity's worth issued by the Q Continuum and prevents the destruction of the Human race by a temporal anomaly. ( ) * In order to keep Opaka's role in the Kendra Valley Massacre secret, Bareil Antos withdraws from the kai election. Winn Adami is elected unopposed. ( ) * Miles O'Brien is captured and put on trial by the Cardassians, who claim he is a member of the Maquis. In reality, the Cardassians hoped to discredit the Federation and allow the Central Command to send ships into the DMZ and wipe out the Maquis. ( ) * Sisko takes Jake, Nog, and Quark to the Gamma Quadrant so that the two students can perform a planetary survey. Sisko and Quark are taken prisoner by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) * Although the rescue of the Siskos, Nog, and Quark is successful, the starship is destroyed by a Jem'Hadar suicide attack. ( ) * Lorit Akrem dies in a mine collapse on Dozaria. ( ) * Zim Brott begins to serve aboard Deep Space 9. ( ) * The Brunali homeworld is attacked by the Borg Collective. ( ) * Nog steals a springball racket from Major Kira Nerys' quarters. ( ) * Zar begins his association with Dala, in which he will never have known her to perform menial labor for six years. ( ) Harry Kim * Stardate 47302.5 - Cadet Harry Kim receives the Cochrane Medal of Excellence. ( ) * Stardate 47918 - Harry Kim graduates from Starfleet Academy. He is "commissioned to rank of ensign." ( ) * Stardate 47920 - Kim applies for service aboard Voyager. His application is approved. Mirror universe * is executed. The primary Doctor Bashir kills . ( ) * The Terran Rebellion begins. ( ) Alternate timeline * Stardate 47925 - Harry Kim's application to Voyager is denied. ( ) * Stardate 47928 - Kim requests transfer to Starfleet Engineering Corps. ( ) Notes * A bottle of vintage Saint-Émilion produced in this year was replicated by Kathryn Janeway to celebrate the new astrometrics lab on board Voyager in 2374. ( ) * In the 2370 Federation Census, the population of the Federation was counted as 985 billion. (Star Trek: Star Charts, "United Federation of Planets IV") Apocrypha * According to his personnel file in the non-canon video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, was assigned to the as relief conn officer this year with promotion to lieutenant junior grade. * According to his personnel file in Star Trek: Starship Creator, Chell joined the Maquis in this year and served under Chakotay on the raider Val Jean. See also * Starships visiting Deep Space 9 in 2370 Episodes * Episodes ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** *** *** *** External link * bg:2370 de:2370 es:2370 fr:2370 it:2370 nl:2370 pl:2370 rok sv:2370